


Dos palabras

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Dos simples palabras desatarían el caos...
Kudos: 1





	Dos palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

••1••

_Sucedió después de haber escrito nombres, nombres... y más nombres._

••1••

Primero había sido escéptico al respecto, por lo que había tenido que probar dos veces, y de diferentes maneras, que era real, que funcionaba y que no era una broma más.

Horas después de su segundo experimento, sucedió.

Al azar, de la nada, en la madrugada, sin poder dormir, se levantó y corrió hacia el cuaderno, aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos y no lo dejaba dormir.

Encendió la pequeña televisión, dejándola en el canal que transmitía noticias las veinticuatro horas.

Como su madre y hermana dormían, la dejó en silencio. De todos modos, no era necesario escuchar: solo bastaba leer nombres, mirar caras y escribir...

Así que el resto de la madrugada y otro par de horas más, escribió... Hasta que su madre lo llamó para desayunar luego de no verlo bajar por su cuenta.

Escribió, escribió y escribió.

¿Dolores?, ¿calambres?

En aquellas horas sus pensamientos solo trataban de la cantidad de criminales que podría matar hasta que el sueño o el dolor muscular lo venciera.

La televisión había dejado de transmitir noticias sobre crímenes para mostrar las que en aquel momento no le parecían interesantes, como el clima, chismes sobre famosos...

Entonces, mientras, casi con desesperación, prendía su computadora para buscar noticias o páginas web donde pudiera encontrar nombres y fotos de criminales... Solo podía pensar en el bien que estaba haciendo.

* * *

••2••

_Y semanas después, dos simples palabras desataron el caos._

••2••

—Ryuk...

El susodicho simplemente siguió tragando manzanas que agarraba del plato que recién había traído Light. Eran pocas, cinco u ocho, las que había comprado; pero Ryuk aún así las engullía como si fueran infinitas.

—Estuve pensando —continuó Light, sin importarle si el Shinigami, antiguo dueño del que ahora era su Death Note, le escuchaba o no.

¿Cómo decir esto?, pensó.

...Decidió ir directo al grano.

—No puedo.

(No puedo.)

(No puedo.)

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Ryuk.

Y ahí obtuvo una reacción de su parte, porque el Shinigami se atragantó con la manzana que estaba masticando.

Ni siquiera hacía falta preguntar qué era lo que no podía.

* * *

••3••

_Light no pensó en las consecuencias._

••3••

Sí, recordaba que Ryuk le había dicho, algo parecido a, que los humanos que utilizaban el Death Note, no les deparaba nada después de la muerte.

Sí, recordaba que le había dicho que él mismo, Ryuk, sería el que al final lo mataría.

Quizá simplemente pensaba que lo primero que se le iba a ocurrir al Shinigami (luego de haber expresado su decisión en voz alta), era hacer algo más que matarlo de inmediato.

Quizá esperaba que se olvidara de él y se marchara a buscar un humano más dispuesto a hacerle olvidar su aburrimiento...

En aquel momento no le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar... Sus pensamientos vagaban hacia lo mucho que lo cansaba física y mentalmente aquel cuaderno.

Ya no quería arriesgar más su cordura.

Quizá si le pedía a Ryuk renunciar a aquel cuaderno, para volver a su monótona vida y olvidar el hecho de haber asesinado a cientos de personas...

Aún con su plan armado, aún con las palabras "renuncio al Death Note" en la punta de su lengua, no podía evitar decepcionarse de sí mismo.

Por ser tan cobarde.

Creía que su mente sería más fuerte.

Y aún viéndole el lado malo a renunciar a la oportunidad de matar a cada criminal vivo, Light no lamentaba abandonar su ambición...

Porque aquel preciso momento fue una de esas ocasiones en las que veía con claridad, en las que se ponía a pensar que aspiraba a más de lo que lograría.

¿Él? ¿Dios de un mundo donde solo tuvieran lugar las personas amables y de buen corazón?

No existía nada tan perfecto, por eso no podía dejarse llevar y pretender aquello cuando, por ejemplo, la gente se podría volver astuta y no revelar su verdadero nombre al público, donde Kira tendría más fácilmente sus vidas en sus manos.

No podía aspirar a la perfección, para después llevarse una gran decepción al enterarse de que no existía, que todo venía con sus complicaciones.

* * *

••4••

_Realmente Ryuk no se lo esperaba..._

••4••

Desde que conoció a Light, sentía que iba a ser un humano más interesante que los anteriores que habían usado su segundo Death Note.

No esperaba que se retractara, como algunos lo habían hecho después de probar el tentador cuaderno.

Días atrás parecía tan determinado en ser una especie de dios, en ser el que depurara el mundo...

Ryuk suspiró mientras agarraba su propio Death Note y escribía el nombre de Light.

Qué rápido se acababa la diversión.


End file.
